When a customer wireless network is deployed, the access points (APs) are normally deployed to cover the entire coverage area. While such deployment provides service to all enterprise clients, day-to-day wireless client behaviors are quite different and have to be handled on the fly. Thus, some APs are associated with a higher priority than other APs due to their client serviceability. The list of these high priority APs keeps changing depending on the time and circumstances. Currently, no method is developed to prioritize APs into different priority layers in order to apply certain properties.